Herencia Cazadora
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Damon murió en la Dimensión Oscura y su hermano y Elena viajan a Florencia porque ha habido extraños sucesos en la ciudad italiana. Mientras tanto, los Winchester, van a Fell's Church por unos extraños sucesos que les hace creer que tienen un caso . ¿Qué tendrán que ver los Winchester con los Salvatore?
1. Capítulo 1

Florencia, Italia, primavera de 2000.

Stefan acababa de llegar a Florencia con Elena. El avión se había retrasado lo suficiente como para haber llegado a la ciudad italiana tan tarde como para no poder encontrar habitaciones libres.

-Y, ¿ahora qué hacemos, Stefan?

-No nos queda otra que ir a la casa de Damon -le respondió él con la cara triste-. Si es que no está habitada ya.

-¿Está muy lejos?

-Lo suficiente como para necesitar un taxi.

-Y, ¿cómo es que Damon tenía una casa aquí? En Fell's Church vivía en el bosque.

-Créeme, mi hermano nunca ha vivido en un bosque en toda su vida. Le gustan... gustaban demasiado los lujos. Cuando tú moriste y vine con él aquí., fue a no sé dónde y volvió con el Ferrari y las llaves a la habitación en la que estábamos. Me dijo que si quería dormir en una cama decente que le acompañase. Lo hice, Damon estaba fatal esos días, hacía siglos que no le había visto así, así que le acompañé.

-Damon era una caja de sorpresas.

-Sí, lo era. Taxi!

El taxi que Stefan había visto acercarse paró delante de ellos y el conductor se bajó para ayudarles con el equipaje. Elena y Stefan se sentaron en la parte de atrás del coche y, cuando el conductor entró les preguntó:

-Dove posso portare? (¿A dónde os llevo?)

-Dobbiamo andare alla Via Salvatore, numero tredici, per favore. (Tenemos que ir a la Via Salvatore, número 13, por favor.)

-La Via Salvatore? Sicurezza? (¿La Via Salvatore? ¿Seguro?)

\- Sì. Perché? (Sí, ¿por qué?)

-Perché nessuno vive in questa villa. (Porque ya no vive nadie en esa villa)

-Beh, non importa. E la casa de mio fratello, e abbiamo un posto dove stare. Noi non abbiamo altro. (Bueno, no importa. Es la casa de mi hermano, y no tenemos dónde quedarnos. no nos queda otra.)

Va bene, ti porterò li. (Está bien, os llevaré allí)

El taxista les llevó y en media hora ya estaban entrando por la puerta de la casa. Elena se sentó en el sofá, se descalzó y se acomodó, enseguida estaba dormida. Stefan la cogió en brazos y la subió a la habitación que había ocupado él la vez que estuvo ahí con su hermano. Dejó a Elena metida en la cama y salió por la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo miró a la puerta de la habitación que había pertenecido a su hermano. Se acercó y la abrió, era increíble, pero aún olía a él. Puede que los humanos no llegasen a notarlo, pero para él era como si aún estuviese ahí con él. Le echaba de menos, tanto que dolía. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dormiría en el sofá. Después de lo que había visto en la Dimensión Oscura al morir Damon, no quería presionar a Elena y tampoco tenía fuerzas como para poder dormir en la cama en la que su hermano se había acostado no hacía ni un año.

* * *

Glasgow, Virginia. Primavera de 2000.

John Winchester estaba sentado mirando a sus hijos dormir. Hacía dos horas que había regresado al motel con Dean y Sam. No era la primera vez que Dean acababa en un hospital, y mucho se temía que no sería la última. Por suerte, esta vez sólo había sido un brazo roto, aunque eso le apartaba de la caza durante una buena temporada. Se fijó en el ceño fruncido de su hijo mayor, sin duda alguna le dolía el brazo lo suficiente como para meterse en sus sueños. Hasta en eso se parecía a Mary. No cabía la menor duda de que el caracter lo había sacado de su padre, pero el físico... sus ojos, su pelo, Dios, hasta las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y esos graciosos hoyuelos que le salían cuando sonreía pertenecían claramente a su madre.

John se echó atrás en la silla y se dispuso a dormir algo antes de partir, tendría que conducir él todo el trayecto hasta casa de Bobby, ya que Dean no podría con el brazo roto y Sam aún no tenía el carnet. Se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, cuando Dean habló en sueños.

-Mamá -murmuró quédamente.

-Mierda -se quejó John, no tenía el ceño fruncido por el dolor, al menos no el del brazo. Estaba soñando con su madre, y John sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba soñando el chico. Se levantó y se acercó al muchacho zarandeándole suavemente para no mancarle en el brazo-. Dean, hijo, despierta.

Dean abrió los ojos deshubicado y asustado hasta que vio a su padre y se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No, señor.

-Bien, pues intenta dormir algo más que nos espera un largo viaje.

-Sí, señor.

No le gustaba cuando Dean le llamaba señor y ahora empezaba Sam también, pero lo dejaba pasar porque así creía que tenía más autoridad sobre sus hijos. Al menos Dean, cuando tenía ganas de pelea, sobre todo cuando estaba en la adolescencia, le discutía todo lo que él hacía o decía, hasta que le ponía esa mirada que sabía que atemorizaba a sus dos hijos y decía su famosa frase de "es una orden", entonces Dean agachaba la cabeza, murmuraba un "sí, señor" y hacía lo que su padre le había ordenado. Sabía de sobra que para otros, incluído Bobby, trataba a sus hijos como soldados en vez de su sangre, pero John sabía que esta era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo. Porque Dean y Sam Winchester eran su talón de Aquiles.

* * *

Salvatore Palazzo, Florencia, Italia. 9 de junio de 2000.

Irina estaba colocando unos papeles cuando oyó un ruido en el piso de arriba. Hacía ya más de dos horas que el museo estaba cerrado. Era una casa muy vieja, pero era de mármol como todos los palacetes del Renacimiento, así que no podía ser por eso. Subió arriba para ver si se había quedado alguien en el museo escondido. Cogió una linterna y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones antes de salir por la puerta y subir las escaleras de mármol blanco. En el tercer peldaño había una pequeña hendidura que, según se contaba, el hijo mayor del conde de Florencia, Giuseppe Salvatore, dejó caer ahí una estatua de su padre y esta había quebrado ligeramente el suelo antes de hacerse añicos. Ya había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando oyó el llanto de un niño, no un bebé, pero sí de uno lo bastante pequeño como para que a ella le entrase más prisa por llegar a la habitación en la que debía de estar el niño.

El llanto provenía de la habitación que había pertenecido al mayor de los hijos de Salvatore, Damon. Irina entró en la habitación encendiendo la luz en el proceso y encontrándose con un niño pequeño hecho un ovillo en la cama. Algún padre idiota se había dejado a su hijo ahí olvidado. Se acercó a él, y sin quererle asustar más de lo que debía estar ya el pobre, le puso una mano en su hombrito y le dijo suavemente:

-Pequeño, no tengas miedo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño levantó la carita y le miró a los ojos antes de musitarle un "Damon, señora". Era muy pequeño, unos cuatro años, no llegaba a los cinco ni por asomo.

-¿Quiénes son tus papás, lo sabes?

-Salvatore.

Eso le chocó a Irina bastante, era mucha casualidad que ese niño se llamase igual que el primogénito de Giuseppe. El pequeño se tocó la tripita justo cuando le hizo un ruidito indicando que tenía hambre.

-Ven, Damon, te pondré un chocolate caliente con galletas mientras localizo a tus papás, ¿vale?

El niño se bajó de la cama y le cogió la mano antes de que ambos saliesen de la habitación.

* * *

Villa Salvatore, 2 horas después.

Stefan se despertó al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a esas horas a la puerta de la casa de su hermano? Se levantó y abrió sin preguntar, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos policías y un niño pequeño.

-Buenas noches -le dijo el que tenía en brazos al niño dormido-. ¿Es usted Stefan Salvatore?

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre, agente?

-Nada, hemos encontrado a su hijo sano y salvo. Estaba en el museo Salvatore.

Stefan iba a decir que él no tenía hijos cuando oyó a Elena exclamar detrás suyo:

-¡Damon!

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Stefan perdido por completo.

-Es Damon, Stefan. Es él. Mírale.

Stefan se quedó mirando fijamente al niño mientras Elena le cogía en brazos.

-Grazie -dijo la chica a los policías.

-Prego, signora Salvatore. Addio, buonanotte.

-Buonanotte -se despidió Stefan de los agentes antes de cerrar la puerta-. ¿Cómo va a ser ese niño mi hermano?

-Lo sé, Stefan. Es él, es Damon.

-Es imposible, ¡está muerto!

Ante ese grito, el niño se despertó asustado y miró fijamente a su hermano.

-Ciao, sei Stefan?

-Sì, io sono. Perchè vi chiederete?

-Perchè il nonno mi ha detto che dovevo tornare indietro, Stefan aveva bisogno di me. Perchè avete bisogno di me? Non lo so, io non so chi sei.

-¿Qué ha dicho, Stefan?

\- Que su abuelo le ha dicho que tenía que venir a ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Su abuelo?

-Sí -contestó Damon en inglés-, eso fue lo que me dijo. ¿Tú sabes por qué?

-No, cielo. Pero lo averiguaremos, tranquilo. Ahora por qué no nos acostamos todos y hablamos mañana, ¿eh?

-Pero yo quiero a mi mamá. ¿Dónde está?

Elena y Stefan se miraron a la vez. "Deberías usar la compunsión con él" pensó Elena, "por lo menos hasta que sepamos qué ocurre. Es muy pequeño, demasiado para saber la verdad."

"Y, ¿qué le digo?" le envió a su vez Stefan.

"¿Que te parece la verdad a medias? Que eres su hermano mayor. Eso nos evitaría muchos problemas, sobre todo legales."

\- Está bien, lo haré.

* * *

Lawrence, Kansas, USA 2015.

Dean iba conduciendo su Impala a toda potencia. Sam le esperaba en la casa en la que creían, había un vampiro. Iba tan deprisa que casi no le dio tiempo a esquivar el balón que se había ido a la carretera. Sin embargo, por esa maniobra de emergencia, no vio al chico que iba en bici por la acera hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el chico en cuestión se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Salió del coche a todo correr y se agachó para ver si tenía pulso. Lo tenía. Justo en ese momento llamó su hermano.

-Sam, sal de ahí inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que aquí vive un vampiro, he encontrado bolsas de sangre vacías.

-Eso ahora no importa. Sal de ahí y vete al hospital, nos vemos allí.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Joder, Sammy, ¿no puedes hacer caso y punto?

-¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí que me ha pasado algo, Sammy. He atropellado a un crío. Me lo llevo al hospital, no parece que tenga nada roto, pero está inconsciente.

-¡Joder, Dean! En qué coño ibas pensando, tío.

-No me jodas, Sam. Que bastante tengo ya. Ve para el hospital. Cuando esté mejor el crío, seguimos con lo del caso.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Quién será el crío al que ha atropellado Dean? ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinarlo?_

 _Gracias por leer y lo mismo de siempre; las críticas siempre son bienvenidas, eso sí, con respeto, ¿eh? ;)_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Holly Inocents Hospital, Lebanon, Kansas. 2015_

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Sam nada más llegar a la salita en la que se encontraba su hermano.

-Iba muy rápido para llegar a la casa y a unos críos se les escapó el balón. Y por esquivarlo le he dado a él.

-¿Está bien?

-No lo sé, aún no ha salido nadie. Te lo juro, no sé de dónde coño salió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, Dean, seguro que no es nada -iba a añadir algo más cuando Castiel apareció de la nada.

-Joder, Cas -se quejó Dean-.¡Te tengo dicho que no hagas eso!

-Hay que proteger a ese chico.

-¿Qué... -empezó Sam.

-Ese chico que has atropeyado es alguien muy importante.

-¿Importante en qué sentido?

-Importante en el sentido de que le están buscando tanto ángeles como demonios.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Digamos que es hijo de alguien muy importante y que ya no está con nosotros.

-Tranquilo, Cas -comentó Dean sarcásticamente-. No hace falta que nos aclares mucho más, ya podemos nosotros solos deducir el resto.

-No creo que podáis -respondió el ángel-. Pero eso es todo lo que puedo deciros por el momento. Tenéis que hablar con el hermano del chico. Él os dirá todo lo que sabe, después tendréis que llevároslo con vosotros al búnquer, ahí estará a salvo.

Dean iba a preguntar algo más cuando vio que salía la médica que había estado atendiendo al niño. Se acercó a ella y preguntó por el estado del muchacho.

-¿Es usted familiar suyo?

-Sí, es mi hermano pequeño.

-Afortunadamente no ha sido un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para causarle grandes daños. Sin embargo, creo que va a tener que estar una buena temporada reposando la pierna. Le hemos tenido que enyesársela, ya que tenía una rotura en la tibia, nada que el tiempo no cure. Por lo demás está perfectamente, algún que otro moratón, pero nada más. Ha tenido mucha suerte.

-¿Está despierto?

-Sí, puede pasar si quiere -contestó ella antes de marcharse.

-Yo puedo curarle -comentó Cas mientras se metían los tres en la habitación. Una vez dentro, Cas se acercó al chico y se sentó en la cama.

-Vaya, ¿quién ha llamado al inspector Gadget? -preguntó el chico mirándole fijamente con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Cas. A lo que el niño se le quedó mirando con cara rara.

-Nada, déjalo. ¿A quién de vosotros tres debo darle las gracias por tener una pierna rota?

-Lo siento, sé que no tengo escusas y que el dártelas no te va a curar la pierna, pero la verdad es que no sé de dónde saliste. Esquivé a unos críos que estaban con una balón y entonces apareciste ahí.

-Sí, claro, soy omnipotente y tengo el poder de aparecer en los sitios, ¿no te jode?

-No, no lo eres -aseguró Castiel.

-En serio, ¿tú sabes lo que significa la palabra sarcasmo?

-Yo...

-Cas, déjalo -le cortó Sam-. No tienes que contestar, es una pregunta retórica.

-Tú, atropellagente. Pásame el móvil, anda.

-¿Por tener un poquito de educación no te mueres?

-No, pero por un atropeyo puede. Mira, dejalo, ¿vale? Tengo que avisar a mi hermano. Crucé así porque había discutido con él y me marché de mala leche de casa. No es agradable tener de repente recuerdos de otra vida o lo que sea, pedirle explicaciones a tu hermano pequeño, actualmente mayor, y que te conteste con vanalidades. Tranquilos, sé quienes sois, el que no tengo ni idea de quién es, es el de la gabardina de Colombo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes quiénes somos?

-¿En serio? -el chico alzó los ojos con impaciencia y, tras murmurar algo en italiano, comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía-. Tú eres Dean Winchester, el gigante es tu hermano pequeño Sam. Sois cazadores para seguir con el trabajo familiar. Vuestra madre era Mary Winchester barra Campbell y bla bla bla. ¿Sigo?

-Y -demandó Dean enfadado-, ¿quién diablos eres tú?

El chico le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo muy seriamente:

-El chico que has atropeyado.

-¿Quieres acabar con la otra pierna rota?

-¿Se supone que eso me tiene que dar miedo? -le respondió el muchacho, después resopló y, tras rebirar los ojos, sonrió de medio lado antes de continuar- Me llamo Damon Salvatore, tengo 15 años, o al menos se supone que tengo 15 años, ya que realmente nací el 24 de enero de 1479.

-¿Qué coño...?

-Dean, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que sacarle de aquí.

-Bien, cúrale y le llevamos con su hermano.

* * *

Capbell Castle, Glasgow, Escocia, 1488

Nathaniel Campbell estaba en su estudio escribiendo una carta a su primo cuando oyó el estruendo y acto seguido la voz de su nieto mayor riñendo al pequeño. Dejó todo encima de la mesa sin preocuparse siquiera de dejar la pluma en su base y salió por la puerta en dirección a la sala en la que sus nietos jugaban.

Como se había imaginado, Damon reñía a Stefan. Al juzgar por el desastre del suelo, Stefan debía de haber tirado el almuerzo al suelo.

-¿Qué -le preguntó al mayor- ha ocurrido?

El niño se giró hacia él y, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le dijo:

-Nada, abuelo. A Stefan se ha tropezado y ha tirado la fuente al suelo.

-Y, ¿por eso le riñes? Seguro que ha sido un accidente, ¿verdad, Stefan? -Damon, ante eso, se sonrojó ligeramente y se le oscurecieron más aún si cabe sus hermosos ojos negros, señal de que mentía. En cuanto al pequeño, estaba triste y avergonzado, algo grave debía de haber ocurrido para que Damon se hubiese enfadado con su hermano de esa manera, y encima que tuviese el valor de mentirle-. Bien, volveré a repetir la pregunta, y esta vez quiero la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? -ambos niños agacharon la cabeza, el nayor cruzó los brazos por la espalda y apretó la mandíbula, el pequeño dejó escapar unos gruesos lagrimones. Nathaniel no sabía lo que ocurría cuando los biños estaban con sus padre, pero estaba claro que nada bueno. Esos niños preferían mentir a decir la verdad por miedo, auténtico miedo?-. No tenéis nada que temer, muchachos. Sólo contadme la verdad, ¿sí?

El pequeño no pudo más y terminó confesándose, aunque lo hizo en italiano, a lo que su hermano respondió dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Damon -le reprendió él-, deja a tu hermano que me lo cuente.

-Pero... -una simple mirada suya valió para que el niño cayase y agachase la cabeza-. Si, signore.

No le gustaba tener que ser tan duro con él, Damon sólo quería proteger a su hermano, no sabía qué creeía el niño que pasaría en cuanto él supiese la verdad, pero, sólo con ver sus gestos y todas las veces que interrumpía a su hermano, le servía para hacerse una idea de lo mal que lo pasaban en Florencia.

-Stefan, cielo, cuéntamelo, pero en inglés, por favor.

-Es que yo... -el niño miró a su hermano suplicante a lo que el mayor reaccionó pasando un brazo por los hombros del niño y abranzándolo. Damon adoraba a su hermano, era más que evidente que ese muchacho con apenas nueve años haría cualquier cosa por él. Nathaniel ya creía que iba a recibir otra mentira cuando el mayor respiró profundamente y le dijo mientras miraba a su hermanito:

-Stefan creía que sería buena idea ponerle a Eric a la doncella en la bandeja.

-¿Eric? ¿Quién es Eric?

Ante eso Damon volvió a enrojecer y a agachar la cabeza.

-Es un ratoncito que encontramos ayer en los aposentos de Stefan. Se levantó por la noche y vino a los míos diciendo que había oído arañazos en las paredes. Fui con él y encontramos al ratoncito correteando por su cama. Lo atrapé y lo guardamos en una caja. Stefan le puso ese nombre.

-¿Arañazos en las paredes? ¿Notasteis si hacía mucho frío?

-Aquí siempre hace mucho frío, abuelo -le contestó Damon.

-Ya, claro. Pero, ¿más frío que otros días?

-Sí -respondió el pequeño-, se veía el aire al respirar.

-No se veía, tonto. Eso era el vaho, pasa cuando afuera el aire está muy frío, al expulsar el aire caliente se forma el vaho.

-¿Tú de dónde sacas esas cosas, Damon?

-¿No es así, abuelo? -preguntó a su vez el niño.

-Sí, claro que es así. Pero, ¿quién te lo ha dicho?

-Nadie, pero es lógico. Si mi cuerpo por dentro está caliente es lógico que se _vea_ el aire si fuera hace mucho frío, ¿no?


End file.
